


In The Meadow Of Sinful Thoughts

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Yusaku, a Goddess with the gift of life, is taken to the Underworld by the God of Death, Ryoken.  Yusaku is unwilling to be there and refuses to play the role of Ryoken's wife.  However, when Ryoken confessed that he needs Yusaku to bring life back to the Underworld in order to save it from falling apart, Yusaku agrees to stay and do what he can to save it.  As time passes, Yusaku is faced with his growing feeling for Ryoken.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *does a jig* 
> 
> I wanted to do a Persephone & Hades AU for this WoW idea I had in mind but it didn't work out so now I'm forcing Yusaku and Ryoken to do it instead.
> 
> I swear, up and down, that someone else did a P & H AU for Yusaku and Ryoken but I've looked and I can't find it. I'm so, so, so sorry if anyone thinks I stole their idea. I wouldn't have written this if I had found it.
> 
> So far, there's only one chapter because I want to see the response for this before I continue. If people aren't that into it, I might drop this? So, idk. Let me know if you think I should go on?

The weather overhead is bright with a cool breeze that sweeps through the lush garden. Yusaku wanders, his bare feet feel tickled by the green grass and the mossy rocks as he glides through the flowers. Wisteria hangs overhead like a canopy that shields him from the sunlight. The day feels so peaceful, so calm and joyous. 

Yusaku reaches out to touch the dormant flower buds that hang limpy from the cascading wisteria clusters. The buds shimmer and shake before they burst into full bloom, displaying their vibrancy so vividly. Yusaku gives them a warm smile of praise, encouraging them to continue to grow.

He’s so entranced by the beauty of the blue and purple petals that he does not notice the man watching him from afar. The man stares at him longingly, his gaze curious and hungry. He’s never seen someone so beautiful. The flowers pale in comparison to Yusaku, they look withered and dead compared to Yusaku’s radiance. 

He cannot stop himself from exposing himself. He steps from the shadows, dark torrents of smoke and heavy mist swirl around his feet as he walks closer to the beautiful Goddess that he had been lucky enough to find. A God like him should scare someone so delicate, so fragrant and poise. However, such fears aren’t enough to stop him.

“Is this your garden?” The God asks.

Yusaku stirs, taken aback by the stranger’s sudden presence. He backs away several steps, putting some distance between them. The God reaches out to touch the flower petals but thinks better of himself and pulls his hand away.

“Such beauty.” The God sighs. “I can only ever appreciate it from afar.”

Yusaku struggles but manages to find his voice. “Why is that? Everyone is welcome in the garden, even mortals.”

“My touch would kill them.” The God explains. He delicately touches the tip of a singular petal. It shrivels instantly before it falls off the plant. It’s dust before it even reaches the ground.

“I don’t believe that we’ve met before.” Yusaku says, suspicious of the strange man before him. 

“I am Ryoken. The God of the Underworld. I rarely leave it and when I do, I’m not gone for long.” Ryoken introduces himself. “You do not need to tell me your name. I’ve heard of you before, Yusaku.”

“Where have you heard of me?” Yusaku wonders. 

“It’s a long story. It begins long before you were born into this world.” Ryoken explains. He gives Yusaku a little smirk. “It’s been a pleasure meeting you. I really should return to my domain. If I stay in your realm for too long, chaos is not too far behind me. I wouldn’t want to destroy your garden.”

Before he leaves, Ryoken lifts Yusaku’s face up to his by Yusaku’s chin. His touch burns but not in a way that feels unpleasant or painful. Yusaku glances up into Ryoken’s ice blue eyes and feels a cold chill as he stares into the eyes of death. 

Even long after they’ve parted ways, Yusaku still feels that icy shudder running through him. How many mortals have looked into those eyes as they felt their lives slipping away? How many have looked into those eyes as they pleaded for mercy. How many have looked into those eyes and saw no hope within them?

Some time passes and Yusaku’s thoughts are still clouded by Ryoken’s presence. Yusaku feels like the God has put a spell on him or some kind of wicked curse. The God is never too far from Yusaku’s mind.

Yusaku thinks that he must be on Ryoken’s mind too. The God has given him gifts, small presents like golden jewelry or seeds to plant. Nothing Yusaku has put into the Earth has managed to sprout. The seeds seem to be dead and nothing Yusaku has done for them has revived them at all.

As if Ryoken senses Yusaku’s struggles, one day a plant arrives. It’s a gorgeous thing, with vivid blue blossoms of petals that bloom into five tips, reminiscent of stars. Yusaku leans into it to enjoy its fragrance. It smells so sweet but the scent makes Yusaku drowsy. Yusaku struggles to keep his eyes open but it’s a losing battle. His eyes shut, against his will, and he falls into a deep slumber.

When his eyes flutter open, he feels lost. This isn’t his garden. This place is dark, cold and frightening. The only light in the whole room comes from dying candles hung up high on dreary walls. Beneath him is a plush bed, soft and silky.

Yusaku sits up, pulling a silk sheet up to cover himself. He feels so vulnerable and exposed here. He never wore much in his garden because there was no need to worry about being cold when he had so much sunlight to warm his skin. However, this place feels as if the sun has never graced it.

“You’re awake. I was wondering if you’d sleep for an eternity.” Ryoken greets.

Yusaku has met Ryoken only once but his voice is so familiar to him that it feels as if Ryoken has whispered to him in every dream that Yusaku has had since they’ve met.

“Where am I?” Yusaku demands. “What did you do to me?”

“I’ve brought you home.” Ryoken explains.

“This isn't my home.” Yusaku argues. This is far from his comfy nook.

“It is now.”

Yusaku frowns angrily. “What do you mean by that?”

“We’ve been married, Yusaku. I’ve brought you to your new home in the Underworld.”

“I did not agree to marry you.”

“The Fates were decided long before you or I were born, Yusaku. We were married long ago but I’ve only come to claim you now.”

“ _ Claim me? _ ” Yusaku echoes. He isn’t something to be claimed. 

He stands, ready to storm out. He’ll find his way back home on his own. He leaves the room but instantly finds himself lost. Ryoken doesn’t stop him or lend him a hand, he simply follows behind several feet away. Yusaku is always within his sights but he’ll give Yusaku the space that Yusaku needs.

It takes nearly an hour for Yusaku to give up. He curls up on the ground, exhausted from walking for so long. He has no idea where he’s ended up or how he’ll get home. He’s hopeless.

“Yusaku.” Ryoken sighs as he walks up to the Goddess. “I can understand that the… current situation isn’t to your liking.”

“I want to go home.” Yusaku mumbles, trying to choke back the tears that threaten to spill out his eyes and over his cheeks.

“I… I can understand that. I’ll consider letting you return home.”

“You’ll consider it?” Yusaku echoes, angry. “You’ve kidnapped me. You’re holding me captive here.  _ Let me go. _ ”

“I can’t do that, Yusaku.” Ryoken sighs. He gestures around them, trying to make his point heard as clearly and loudly as possible. “The Underworld is your realm now. It’s dying. I’ve done all I can to save it but I need your touch. You are the one that can save it, not me. If you help me, I’ll let you go.”

Yusaku peaks up at Ryoken, finally seeing a light at the end of this dark tunnel. “Really?”

Ryoken nods. “Yes. If… If you bring life back into this world, I will let you go if that is your wish.”

Yusaku sighs. “If that’s what it takes then I’ll do what I can.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoken reveals why Yusaku is so important to the survival of the Underworld.

The Underworld is so different from what Yusaku has experienced in his own realm. It’s so much darker and colder. It feels as if there’s no life here. As Ryoken takes Yusaku on a quick tour of the world, Yusaku starts to feel more dread as his claustrophobia begins to cave in on him.

Yusaku has seen the red lakes that look like they’re filled with blood rather than clear water. He’s seen the souls of the dead wandering aimlessly. He’s seen the terrifying, twisted creatures that watch over the dead to keep them in line. They’re final stop on the tour is a small plot of land that looks like it used to house a garden. What’s left is nothing but twisted and gnarled limbs of dead plants.

“Why is there no sun here?” Yusaku asks, looking up at the empty sky. There’s no stars or moon or anything. It just looks like a black abyss overhead.

“The sun doesn’t reach the Underworld.”

“Not at all?”

“Not at all.”

“How can anything survive in a place like this?” Yusaku drops to his knees and touches the dirt at his feet. It feels like ash on his fingertips. Plants won’t grow like this.

“The plants that grow here are native to this realm. They’ll survive with the right person to nurture them.”

Yusaku sighs and turns his attention to the dead plants that have all but withered away. He picks one up and holds it in his hands. He pours his energy into it, trying to bring some life back into it but it doesn’t help. The plant shakes a little but it turns no greener nor perkier. 

“Let’s go.” Ryoken decides. “You can return here later to care for them.”

“Why is the garden so important?” Yusaku asks, following behind Ryoken.

“It’s our food source. Without it, we will starve. My servants are already having to go hungry as things are right now. I’m afraid they will leave the Underworld to feed on mortals in your realm.”

“Would they do that?” Yusaku wonders outloud, frightened by the idea of these demonic beings breaking through the Earth’s floor to feast on the humans that live there.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Ryoken sighs.

Yusaku’s worry is so great that he doesn’t realize when they’ve made it back to Ryoken’s home. He’s almost glad to be back here after seeing everything that he’s had to see today. The dark walls are almost welcoming compared to the black abyss that floated overhead in the garden.

“Don’t worry about yourself.” Ryoken says as he leads Yusaku to a grand dining area. “You cannot eat food from this realm so I’ve had my servant collect some from your home. We may have to suffer but you will not.”

Ryoken gestures for Yusaku to sit at the dining table. There’s no food placed on it yet. Ryoken snaps his fingers and two impish beings come tumbling out of the dark. With them, they carry a basket of fruit which they shakingly present to Yusaku.

“F-for you, my Queen.” They tremble as they place the basket before Yusaku on the table.

“I am  _ not  _ your Queen.” Yusaku snaps at them and they recoil back as if he had whipped them.

“You technically are their Queen.” Ryoken reminds. “Regardless of how you feel about our marriage, the title still belongs to you.”

Yusaku frowns at Ryoken. “I refuse to acknowledge such a title.”

As they argue, one of the impish beings reaches out to steal one of Yusaku’s fruits. He bites into it, wincing at the bitter taste of it.

“That is not for you.” Ryoken scolds him. 

“Let him have it.” Yusaku argues. He snatches the fruit back from the imp and peels off the bitter rind to reveal the sweet fruit hidden inside. “Take it.”

The imp takes the fruit from Yusaku’s hand and hesitantly bites into it. He gleeful chomps on the entire fruit once he’s tasted its sweetness.

“Aren’t you going to have something to eat?” Yusaku asks, turning his attention back to Ryoken. He takes a berry from the basket and pops it into his mouth as he waits for Ryoken’s answer.

“I will eat after my servants have eaten. Until there is enough food for them, I will go hungry instead.”

“That’s noble of you, I suppose.” Yusaku muses. “Why not share from my basket, then?”

“I’ve shown you why I cannot share with you. Whatever I touch will die before I can consume it.”

“So then the garden really is important. You need it to feed yourself as well.”

What good is a God if he has no energy to take care of his servants? Yusaku hums to himself as he falls into deep thought over it. He doesn’t know of many Gods that would sacrifice themself in order to feed their followers in their place. Perhaps Ryoken is not as bad as he initially seems.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, word of warning. This isn't non-consensual but it might come off that way so read with caution <3

Yusaku won’t admit it, but he struggles to grow anything in the barren garden. No matter what he tries, nothing will sprout. The dead plants that lay scattered on the dirt won’t respond to his power either. 

It feels so frustrating. He knows how much Ryoken is depending on him to do this. His followers will run out of food if Yusaku can’t solve things but nothing he does is working. He’s even tried to plant some of the fruit that Ryoken’s servants have brought him. None of them have sprouted either. It’s just a waste of delicious treats.

“Are you having any luck?” Ryoken asks, as he joins Yusaku in the garden.

Yusaku sighs and shakes his head. “Nothing I do is working.”

Ryoken frowns. He looks exhausted, to say the least. Yusaku isn’t sure when Ryoken has last eaten. A God like him and last forever without any food to eat but the lack of it is still wearing him down. Yusaku won’t admit it, but he’s worried about Ryoken.

“You should eat something.” Yusaku suggests, keeping his eyes on his work so Ryoken cannot read his expression. 

“There will not be enough food if I were to eat something.” Ryoken answers.

“Try to eat my food, then.” Yusaku presses.

“I’ve told you that my touch alone will destroy it.”

“Then let me try to feed you.”

Ryoken frowns, knowing very well that this isn’t going to work. Still, he lets Yusaku try just to put Yusaku’s mind at ease for a little while. Yusaku retrieves a berry from the basket by his feet and holds it out towards Ryoken. Ryoken parts his lips and waits patiently until Yusaku passes the berry into his mouth.

For a blissful moment, it tastes sweet. However, the taste does not last. It grows bitter on his tongue as the berry turns into ash.

“How is it?” Yusaku asks.

Ryoken shakes his head as an answer. This time, Yusaku cannot hide his worry. 

“Oh…” Yusaku sighs.

Ryoken wants to comfort Yusaku. He doesn’t want to make Yusaku worry but his hunger clouds his mind and makes him act outrageously. He takes Yusaku’s wrist and pulls him closer. He places his lips over Yusaku’s and kisses him hard. Yusaku squirms, trying to break away. This isn’t what he wants, at least not at first. After a moment has passed, Yusaku finds himself leaning in to enjoy it.

Yusaku whimpers as Ryoken’s hands claw at his clothes. Yusaku is still wearing the light, ethereal clothing that he wore in his realm. Ryoken’s greedy grasp tears the fabric to shreds until Yusaku is nearly naked in his arms.

They both fall over into the dirt, Yusaku on top of Ryoken. Yusaku straddles the God, his thighs on either side of Ryoken’s hips. Ryoken grips Yusaku’s arms, not wanting to let go. Yusaku struggles internally, wondering why he’s allowing this to happen. 

Ryoken is, according to the Fates, Yusaku’s husband. So naturally, this is a course that most couples choose to take together. However, Yusaku never exactly agreed to this marriage, he was simply thrown into it without any say. 

Yusaku’s white clothing looks so stark compared to the blackened dirt beneath them. It lays it shreds as Ryoken finishes ripping it off of Yusaku. Yusaku feels so vulnerable as he sits on top of Ryoken, naked and bare to the world around them.

Yusaku shakes his head, trying to clear it. Something about this garden is making him feel weak. Normally, he wouldn’t allow Ryoken to touch him like this. Yusaku normally has more sense than this.

He pulls away, standing up and backing away until there’s more than enough space between them. He tries to cover himself with his hands but they do little to cover him modestly. 

Ryoken sits up and looks at Yusaku as if he’s in a daze. He blinks, confused. When he realizes what he’s done, he’s horrified at himself.

“I’m sorry, Yusaku.” Ryoken apologizes. He rips his cloak from his back and drapes it over Yusaku to cover him. “I… I don’t know what came over me. I’ll… take my leave.”

Yusaku hugs the cloak tightly around his figure as he watches Ryoken walk away. He trembles, more from temptation than fear. He can feel a wetness between his legs from his arousal. A single drop of it drips to the ground as Yusaku flees the garden to return to his chambers. He needs to get himself out of this garden. Something about it is making him feel sickened. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ryoken is quiet after what had happened in the garden. He keeps his distance from Yusaku and avoids him at all costs. Yusaku won't admit it but he feels rejected and hurt. He finds himself missing Ryoken.

Yusaku tries to find a way to occupy his time. He's too afraid to return to the garden just yet. After what had happened, Yusaku is frightened by the desolate meadow.

The way that Ryoken had acted there wasn't what scared him. It was the way that Yusaku felt when he was in the garden alone with his husband. It's as if the garden took all his sense and tossed it aside until all that remained was lust.

However, it is still Yusaku's duty to save it. He has to go back there, no matter how much it makes him tremble. 

He returns there and expects to find nothing. He expects the garden to be that sad, barren wasteland again. Yet, this time when he walks into the gray meadow, there is one small sprout at his feet.

It is a tiny, purple seedling. Its leaves are jagged, sawlike with dozens of teeth. It's pretty, although not at all like the plants from Yusaku's realm. It’s barely the size of a button, but it’s more than Yusaku hoped for.

Yusaku has no clue how it grew here. It truly baffles him. Everything he planted refused to grow but somehow this sprout has sprung up from the ash-like dirt.

That is when the realization hits him. This is the spot where Ryoken had kissed him. This is where they had come so close to having sex for the first time together. 

Is that somehow the key to all of this? Is this garden tied to them somehow? It seems like a cruel test from the Fates, forcing them into marriage and now forcing them into more. Maybe this explains Ryoken’s behavior the last time that they were here. Maybe this explains how Yusaku felt the last time too.

Yusaku takes it upon himself to find Ryoken to tell him of what he has discovered. Ryoken is avoiding him now but Yusaku will make himself heard, even if Ryoken refuses to listen.

He finds the God on his throne looking solemn. Ryoken looks exhausted, worn down until he looks haggard and weak. Despite all of that, he still looks beautiful. Yusaku finds himself still entranced by Ryoken’s dark beauty. 

“Ryoken, I need to talk to you.” Yusaku says as he walks up to the throne. He bows a little, out of respect and habit. He’s always bowed down to whatever God or Goddess he had met when they sit upon their throne. Ryoken may be his husband, but Yusaku still wants to be polite.

“What is it?” Ryoken asks. His voice is short and clipped, irritated and cranky.

“I want to talk about what happened in the garden.” Yusaku announces. 

Ryoken frowns, grimacing deeply as the regret for his actions there boil in his stomach. “I’m sorry, Yusaku. I do not know what came over me. It is completely my fault. I hope you hold no ill resentment towards me for what I have done.”

Yusaku shakes his head. “I don’t blame you, Ryoken. I think it is the garden. I think… I think it overpowered us.”

“Overpower me?” Ryoken hisses. “In my domain? That’s nonsense.”

Yusaku flinches at the venom in Ryoken’s voice. “I am the Goddess of harvest and fertility, Ryoken. I’ve been able to create no harvest in your garden, it’s as if the soil has lost its fertility.”

“Then make it fertile.” Ryoken waves his hand as if it is so simple.

“I can’t.” Yusaku argues. “My powers do not work here. I think that if we want things to grow, then we have to work together. There’s one sprout and it grew there because you kissed me in that garden.”

Ryoken frowns and massages his temple. “I’m not following, Yusaku. Explain it to me again.”

Yusaku sighs and kneels by Ryoken’s feet at his throne. “The Fates put us together, right? As husband and wife. What do couples do together?”

“Eat dinner?” Ryoken mumbles, hungrily. 

“Couples make children.” Yusaku answers for him. “I think that for the garden to grow, you and I have to… bond. That’s why we can’t think straight when we’re together there, it’s trying to show us what must be done to save it.”

“You think that the answer to our situation is for us to have a child?”

“I’m afraid so.” Yusaku nods. 

Ryoken sighs and rubs his chin. “If that is what must be done, then so be it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no idea what I am doing with this fic. I'm so close to deleting this whole thing and starting over because something went wrong and I can only blame myself.


End file.
